


You Make a Damn Good Cup of Coffee, but I'm Not Really Into That Sort of Thing. But I'm Going to Kidnap You Anyways So That You Don't Die in a Robot Revolution (A Café in Detroit)

by MillionsH8You



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Bottom Hank, Bottom Hank Anderson, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Gore, Graphic depictions of violence - Freeform, Happy Ending, Idiots in Love, Inaccurate Police Work, M/M, My First AO3 Post, My First Fanfic, My First Smut, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Top Connor, Top Connor (Detroit: Become Human), but not really, eventually
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 05:27:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17616383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MillionsH8You/pseuds/MillionsH8You
Summary: In this epic tale of love, betrayal, and cats, Hank Anderson, a cop down on his luck, learns to enjoy coffee. But only when a cute boy is fixing it for him.Hank is working a case involving one of the first deviant androids months before the events of Detroit: Become Human. His department elects him to go on a coffee run one day, and this is when he meets the android Connor who is also a deviant. The two work together to uncover what is causing the androids to wake up, fall in love in the process, and try to put Hank’s life back together again.





	You Make a Damn Good Cup of Coffee, but I'm Not Really Into That Sort of Thing. But I'm Going to Kidnap You Anyways So That You Don't Die in a Robot Revolution (A Café in Detroit)

**Author's Note:**

> The illustration at the end of this chapter was done ThatLilBeanSprout on Tumblr!

“Fuckin’ Hell.”

 

Hank Anderson, the renowned Lieutenant of the Detroit Police Department, grumbled behind his desk as he looked over the newest casefiles to grace his terminal. An AP700 android had a mysterious glitch three days ago and murdered its owners in some sudden, violent rage. Police were called onto the scene when the neighbors heard the commotion, and the android was destroyed on sight. Now, it was Hank’s job to figure out what had happened.

 

“You’ve got to be kidding me, Jeffrey.” He had said in Captain Fowler’s office the day before. “An android has a bitch fit and you put it all on me. Shouldn’t Cyberlife be looking into this shit?” He hit the desk with the paper-thin case file. “I don’t even know how to work my own fuckin’ phone. How the hell am I supposed to know what could have caused an android to go rogue?”

 

Fowler sighed, leaning forward more towards Hank. “Look, Hank.” This caught the Lieutenant’s attention long enough to make him pause in his rant. “You haven’t cracked a case in… how long, again?”

 

Hank shrugged, looking down at his hands, fidgetting with the case file. He flipped it open to look at the pitiful amount of evidence inside. It had been a damn long time since he really finished a case. Hank figured that maybe he had lost his touch. Or motivation. Or something.

 

In actuality, both Hank and Fowler knew he had given up some time ago.

 

“Exactly. And I don’t have to remind you this, but you used to be our best detective. You _used_ to bust crime left and right. I want to see you get there again.”

 

Hank let out a frustrated sigh and turned to rush out of the office with a final half-hearted thumbs up at Fowler. His desk was as he left it, littered with various knick-knacks and a seldom-used terminal. Well, seldom used for productive reasons.

 

He sat down in his chair with a heavy grunt and flipped open the case file, taking his first real look at its contents.

 

Inside, there was a single photo of the victims and a few shots of potential evidence found in the couple’s backyard. They had been gardening, presumably with the help of their android, when they were hit over the head with the sharp edge of a shovel. Hank shuddered at the thought. This, he told himself, was why he refused to get an android. He didn’t even trust his phone not to screw up his life. An android was smart enough it could likely kill you.

 

Thankfully, it was the only case of its kind. Otherwise, all of the androids in Detroit would be seen as potential murderers, and Hank wasn’t sure he was willing to take on a case of that scope.

 

Hank ran his fingers through his beard and woke his terminal back up. The case was pretty simple. Aside from the ‘family android suddenly commits murder’ thing.

 

The AP700 in question was named “Joy” by its owners - a retired couple that loved to garden and sell baked goods around the neighborhood. It was a female model that should have just taken care of the two in their later years and aid them in whatever they would need. But, it seemed like the husband liked to get rough with it from time to time. Still, Hank couldn’t see a reason why it would have malfunctioned and decided to kill its owners.

 

Androids were designed to serve humans, and it would have gone against the laws of robots for one to just up and decide to harm its owners.

 

Hank started to sift through the terminal for any other records about androids turning against their owns. He came up empty.

 

Hours passed, and closer to finding a lead. He thought that maybe he could contact Cyberlife when Reed pulled his rolling chair over to Hank’s desk and leaned towards him. “Hey, Anderson. You don’t seem busy.” He nodded his head towards Hank’s terminal.

 

Gavin Reed had always been an insufferable ass, but Hank found he wasn’t completely bad. Not always, anyway.

 

“Fuck you too, Gavin. What do you want?” Hank turned to glare at him.

 

Gavin smiled at him in return, his smile seeming more sinister by the moment. “We need you to go on a coffee run.”

 

Hank raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms over his chest. “We?”

 

Gavin shrugged. “Yeah. Several of us get coffee every day and -”

 

“No, I know. Remind me again why you don’t just drink the shit we have in the break room?”

 

Gavin’s face scrunched up. “Because it phckin’ sucks. Now, it’s your turn to go get the drinks today.”

 

“I don’t even drink coffee.”

 

“Yes. But you’re part of the team, so go get it.” Gavin started to roll his chair away. Hank caught it with his foot and pulled Gavin back to him.

 

“Make me.”

 

Gavin kicked Hank’s shin in response and pouted. “Come on, you old phck. It’ll give you an excuse to leave this case for a bit and go do something productive.”

 

Hank wanted to protest, but he also really wanted to get away from this android business for at least a little bit. He grumbled something under his breath about Gavin owing him one, grabbed his car keys, and stood up with a muffled grunt.

 

Gavin gave him a shit-eating grin and held his hand up to high five Tina behind him.

 

Hank walked into the brisk morning air and found his old car sitting right where he left it. He hopped into the driver’s seat and looked up the nearest cafe on his phone.

 

On route to The Coffee Cat, Hank allowed himself to zone out and listen to his playlist idly. He hummed along to the lyrics and did those gentle screams you do when you listen to death metal but aren’t totally into it.

 

He pulled up to The Coffee Cat five minutes later and stepped into the warm building with a quick glance around. The whole building smelled like coffee beans and warm bread, and off to the far right side of the cafe was a separate room labeled “Cat Corner” where there were about a dozen cats crawling around on trees and through tunnels inside. They were playing with each other with a few visitors also inside. On the viewing window were informational papers about each cat, presumably to get visitors to adopt them.

 

Hank shook his head. Cat people were weird. Then, again he was the sucker that came in here in the first place.

 

The cafe was run by three RK800s, a common customer service model that Hank was familiar with. They all had goofy faces and goofy voices and were just overall unpleasant to interact with. Hank never looked forward to the interactions, but the ones inside The Coffee Cat seemed fine enough.

 

It was pretty packed, so Hank figured he would have to wait for a while before they would get to his order, and he poked around on his phone while he shuffled forward, following the line.

 

He had just scrolled past the newest meme (who does surgery on a watermelon?) that he didn’t get when a gentle voice asked, “Sir, if you’d please tell me your order?”

 

Hank looked up at the RK800 in front of him. His head was tilted slightly, and Hank realized that he had been waiting for his order for a while before interrupting his scrolling. Hank shook himself and pocketed his phone before retrieving the overcomplicated list and rambling it off.

 

The barista winked at Hank. “Will that be all?”

 

Hank froze for a moment and stared at the android in disbelief. “Uhm. And. Give me something. Simple. But sweet. Please.” He stammered and stuffed the note back into his pocket.

 

The android nodded, and his LED blinked yellow. “Your order will be ready in a moment. Please step to the second counter, sir. And thank you for your service.” He beamed at Hank, and Hank’s brain was offline momentarily. “Okay. Yes. Thank you too.” He went to the second counter where an identical android was preparing drinks and passing them to customers with less enthusiasm than the cashier.

 

“Order #156?” The android turned around with a cardboard tray full of coffee cups, and Hank took them from his with a small smile.

 

The android didn’t return the sentiment and just nodded. “Thank you for your service, sir.”

 

“Yeah. Thanks.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I want to thank ThatLilBeanSprout on Tumblr and sir-moss-of-mossington on Tumblr for being my artists in this Big Bang!
> 
> Updated chapters will be posted as I can work on them - Grad School is hard, y'all!  
> Thankfully, I have the entire fic planned out. I just have to finalize everything!


End file.
